Never Been So Beautiful
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: Ash, Misty an Brock stumble apon a ledgend while looking for a place to rest during a horific storm. NOw they have to travel to a whole other planet just to reveres the spell an get everything back to normal, can they make it or will they fall into the st


Never been so beautiful   
Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me, I never made it, I didn't create it, so if your mad at the creators don't grip at me!!   
  
Authors Note: check out my other fics please.   
Ages: Ash : 14 Misty: 14 Brock: 17  
  
  
Ash, Misty, Pikachu an Brock ran as fast as they could. The rain was getting so bad it was almost impossible to see anything, but they had to find shelter some how.  
The storm was producing everything from hail and rain, to funnel clouds an hurricane winds. If they didn't find shelter soon they could be stuck in the path of a tornado.   
"Ash, I see a light, it may be a house", Brock shouted over the winds.  
"Let's check it out", Ash shouted back. They ran as fast as they could to where the light seemed to be coming from. It was a small stone cottage with a candle lit in the window. Ash knocked on the door while Misty look through the window. No one was inside. Ash opened the door an they quiet entered.  
"Hello, anyone here?", shouted Misty as Ash struggled to close the door. The cottage was empty.  
"There has to be someone here, the candle hasn't started to melt yet, so it was just lit", said Ash.  
"Who cares, all I wanna know is if this place is safe", said Misty.  
"Yea, it is, not even a tornado could knock this thing down", said Brock as he looked around.  
"Then it's final, we'll stay here until the storm blows over, or at least till it qui..", Ash was cut off by something falling from the shelf, "Guess the storm knocked this book down".  
"Its... Silver", said Misty in awe.  
"Yea, maybe it's a spell book", grinned Ash.  
"Don't start wizard boy", snarled Misty.  
"Well we won't find out till we open it", said Brock, grabbing the book from Ash and opening it.  
"wow, it must be old, an it's got some weird saying in it or something", said Brock, "While thy storm cover the sky, The earth shall no more be blessed with the beautiful stars, instead lonely scares, as thy hour glass turns, each grain of sand counting the seconds, minutes an hours of thy storm, thus the sky become mine".  
"wow that's harsh, whoever wrote this book really knew how to send a chill up your spine", said Ash.  
"What... what if it's true?", said Misty.  
"Misty, come on, it's only a poem or legend or something", said Ash.  
"remember the last time we read a legend.... IT CAME TRUE", shouted Misty.  
"Yea, well... let me see that book", Ash said, snatching the book from Brock, "Up To the sky I shall fly, back to my kingdom in the stars, finally, the beautiful sky is ours. Thy spell can not be broken, until those faithful words are spoken".  
"Ok, I admit that does sound a little like what's going on now but, I'm sure it'll blow over by tomorrow", said Ash.  
'If it's not then we probably got ourselves into another legend", said Brock.  
"Why does this happen to us... all the time", said Ash.  
"Because we are unlucky", said Misty, "Now good night everyone". Ash, Misty an Brock drifted to sleep. Brock was right, once again they'd gotten themselves into a legend, this one unlike any other. The storm blew all night, getting worse by the passing minute. Ash woke up to a humming sound, he looked over to the book an saw it was opened. He figured Misty had been looking through it, but he wasn't sure why it was humming. He quietly crawled over to the book. He reached his hand out to close it an the pages began to turn. It stopped on a page with large red writing. Ash read aloud "To the shrine to right thy wrong, then to the sky to hear thy song, to the kingdom to seize thy majesty, then back down to end thy tragedy". Ash didn't quite understand it, but he figured he had to do something.  
"Do you know what shrine their talking about?", asked a voice from behind, Ash turned to see Misty sitting up in her sleeping bag.  
"I've got no idea, but I hope it's close, I don't want to go to far in this storm", sighed Ash. Ash and Misty put there coats on an grabbed their flash lights.  
"Brock, wake up, we have to go", said Ash while shaking Brock.  
"Go where?", yawned Brock.  
"We read some more of the legend, we have to stop it", said Misty.  
"can we do this tomorrow", yawned Brock.  
"No, now lets go", said Ash.  
"Ok, fine". Brock got up, put his coat on and followed Ash and Misty. The winds had stopped but everything else was getting worse. Brock remembered seeing what looked to be a shrine when they entered the forest. He figured he would be able to find his way if they went back by the cottage an went from there.   
"Guys, I know where there's a shrine, but we have to head back to the cottage to find it", shouted Brock.  
"Ok, lets go", said Ash turning around an walking in the direction of the cottage. Brock led from there, and sure enough they found a shrine.  
"Now what?", asked Misty.  
"Look around for writing like in the book or something", said Ash. Brock had the book with him, he opened it to the page.  
"How are we supposed to get to the kingdom in the sky?", asked Brock. Ash was reading some writing he had just found an everything went quiet.  
"Maybe, the storm stopped", said Misty. The storm seemed to have been paused, the leaves that were blowing around had stopped in mid air an just hung there.  
"Guys, stay close... if we get separated we may never see each other again", said Ash. A soft wind began to blow, it sounded like a girls voice quietly saying "come".  
"COME WHERE??", shouted Ash.  
"come....with me....", whispered the voice again.  
"COME WHERE??", Ash shouted again  
"Just....follow....", whispered the voice again. A bright light flash past them a few times until they had no idea where they were. They were standing in space, the earth span beneath them.   
"We're.... in space", gasped Misty  
"But how can we breathe?" asked Brock. A girl appeared in front of them.  
"Because your the only ones who can help us...", said the girl. Her baby blue hair was blowing, even though there was no wind. She was wearing a beautiful long silver and blue gown.   
"Why us?", asked Ash.  
"Because you read the ledged, you opened the book", said the girl.  
"No, the book fell off the shelf... we find it, it found us", said Misty.  
"so, you won't help...", sighed the girl.  
"Well we're already here so, we'll give it a try", said Ash.  
"Oh thank you, and my name is Taykomi, but you can call me Tay", smiled the Taykomi  
"Ok, I'm Ash, this is Misty an Brock, now where do we go?".  
"Just follow me Ash", said Taykomi as she jumped up an began to fly towards a purple star.  
"Wow, I never knew the stars were colored", said Misty, as she, Ash an Brock followed her. They landed on the purple star, the sky was purple, the ground was water, but some how you could stand on it.   
"AWESOME a water planet", shouted Misty with glee.  
"More like Misty heaven", laughed Ash. In the distance a silver an blue castle glittered with the two suns shining on it.  
"This place is so beautiful", said Ash and Misty as they starred with amazement.  
"Ok, follow me, it's quite a journey to Omor Castle", said Taykomi as she began to run towards the castle, Ash an Misty followed....  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Okay, what did you think? As soon as I get 7 reviews, I'll start the next chapter, I hope you like it^_^ and PLEASE check out my other fanfics. 


End file.
